


Свадебное путешествие

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [3]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Свадебное путешествие

Постель была мягкой и теплой. Матрас приятно прогибался под весом тела, а простыни мягко скользили по коже. Открыть глаза чертовски сложно, потому что яркий утренний свет, который и так был заметен под плотно сомкнутыми веками, разрушит всю негу, разлитую внутри. Юта давно не имел возможности выспаться в нормальной кровати, спать до пресыщения сном, и теперь старался сохранить это стремительно ускользающие ощущение расслабленности.

— Я вижу, что ты не спишь, — с мягким смешком сообщает голос совсем рядом, и Юта открывает глаза, отгораживаясь от яркого света, льющегося из огромного окна, рукой. — Я принес кофе.

Бодхи, поразительно «домашний», растрепанный, в одних пижамных штанах, садится на край кровати, осторожно держа в руках большую керамическую кружку, от которой поднимается терпко пахнущий пар. Смерив взглядом развалившегося на спине Юту, он перегибается через него и ставит кружку на прикроватную тумбочку, не проливая ни капли. Юта лениво наблюдает за ним, справляясь с чудовищными зевками, готовыми вывихнуть и так уже ломанную челюсть.

— Я о чем-то забыл и проспал? — спрашивает он, не испытывая ни малейшего желания выбираться из кровати и тем более одеваться.

— Нет, — Бодхи наклоняется к нему для поцелуя, запуская руки под одеяло и накрывая теплыми ладонями живот. — У нас же медовый месяц. Некуда спешить.

— ЮТА! – вздрогнув, Юта открыл глаза. Над головой на расстоянии вытянутой руки покачивался тент палатки, не справляющейся с порывами высокогорного ветра. Спина болела так, будто он спал на мелком щебне, хотя, вспоминая местность, на которой они расположили лагерь, это могло быть правдой.

— Ты все еще спишь, — в палатку вместе с морозным воздухом и мелкими снежинками просунулся Бодхи, слишком бодрый и слишком холодный. В последнем Юта очень быстро убедился на деле, когда ледяная ладонь прошлась по его шее, притягивая для поцелуя. Прикусив такую же холодную губу (в снегу он валялся, что ли?), Юта в очередной раз дал себе зарок не подпускать Бодхи к выбору мест для их почти семейных путешествий.


End file.
